Bioinformatics Core. This core will be led by Drs. Lynda Ellis and Wei Pan. Dr. Ellis is a Professor in the Dept of Laboratory Medicine and Pathology and Dr. Pan is an Assistant Professor in the Division of Biostatistics at the Univ. of Minn. Both investigators have substantial numbers of publications focused on bioinformatics and statistical analysis of biological data. This core will handle data from all four scientific cores and from P-RCE Center participants at multiple sites. Computational and storage support appear to be adequate for the P-RCE.